


Your Highness

by Flowers7



Category: Captain America, Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers7/pseuds/Flowers7
Summary: 王国的小王子知道自己是个庶出，因为血统而不受父亲待见，遭到众人排挤的小可怜为了活命不得不爬上了权高位重的摄政将军的床。当然，他不知道，自己最终会靠着那个成熟稳重又控制欲超强的男人当上了国王。





	1. Chapter 1

——“过去的我一心想活着，现在的我只想当王。”

Chapter 1 Good Night

临近黄昏，绚烂而短暂的暮霭染红大片的天空，直至地平线处映射出淡淡的白光。整个王国都笼罩在温暖的阳光之下，享受夜晚到临之前最后一丝光芒。

格林小街是城堡附近最繁荣的一片地域，只要想进到皇宫内觐见巴恩斯国王的各国使徒都必须经过这里，又或是进城做买卖的商人，甚至是不受人待见的赏金猎人，都要来格林小街逛一逛。不过，顾名思义，格林小街确实是条又窄又破的街道，地面的路都是坑坑洼洼的，来这里最好是步行，可不要学着那些贵族做什么马车。

“嘿，海伦大妈，来两大杯蜂蜜酒！”

这粗犷响亮的声音来自于小街中央的一家酒馆，而那人口中的海伦大妈就是酒馆的老板。听说海伦曾经是一名妓女，后来得了贵人相助，脱了奴隶身，又开了这家酒馆。可别小看这个小酒馆，这里有着整个王国最好喝的蜂蜜酒和最全面的小道消息。所以说，来这里的人，要么是个酒鬼，要么…就是来打探消息的探子。

而坐在角落里的巴基，则是介于这两种之间的人。

他披着灰色的术士袍，旁边坐着他的侍女梅莉。两人安静地坐在角落里，就连煤油灯都无法照亮他的整个脸庞，尤其是那双漂亮的不可思议的绿色眼睛。

巴基端起几乎比他脸还要大的酒杯，一大口蜂蜜酒灌入喉咙。香甜的蜂蜜混着辛辣又苦涩的酒精入肚，他的大脑都像是被刺激了一下。他心满意足地打了个嗝。

梅莉捧着她小了一圈的杯子，有些担忧地盯着巴基。虽说这蜂蜜酒度数低，但喝多了也容易醉。毕竟两人是偷偷溜出来的，总不好喝的伶仃大醉回去。

否则，还有可能会惹恼那位大人。

巴基看上去好像没醉，却又在摇头晃脑，抿着的嘴角微微上扬，似笑非笑的模样。

这时，酒馆的中央突然闹了起来。刚才还只是发生细碎口角的两人越吵越凶，就连离他们很远的巴基和梅莉都感到耳朵不适。

巴基远远地望过去，那两人穿着都不凡，身后也都跟着三四个侍从，怕不是哪个贵族的纨绔儿子。他毫不在意地又端起酒杯喝了一大口。

——“我告诉你，阿德勒，二皇子算个屁，爹不疼妈不爱的，不就靠着他姐姐吗！怎么可能赢得过我们五皇子，你们家迟早完蛋。”一名蓝衣男子如是说道。

另一个男子看上去也怒火朝天的：“呵，再不济，我们雅各布殿下也是名正言顺的嫡长子，他一个老小还想争王位？还是让哈里森殿下乖乖的呆在一边，说不定我们殿下仁慈放他一命。”

蓝衣男子被佣人拦着，不然早就趁着酒劲上去打人了，他紧紧的握着腰上挂着的佩剑，咬牙说道：“你扯吧，哈里森殿下怎么会是老小！你别忘了，还有个六皇子詹姆斯呢！”

巴基一听到不知怎的扯到自己名字，一口蜂蜜酒差点没喷出来，他悻悻地把兜帽的帽檐往下拉了拉。

而坐在他旁边的梅莉却十分气愤，她最讨厌听到别人说巴基的坏话，猛地站起身子想要上去理论，被巴基眼疾手快地一把拉住。然后，巴基冲着被气红了脸的小姑娘摇摇头。

“呵？那个野种？你也好意思说，他不配和我们殿下相提并论。”男子趾高气昂的仰起头。

“切，就算是野种，人家也能爬上罗杰斯将军的床，比你家二皇子好多了。”

两人针锋相对，谁也不愿退让一步。毕竟都是王国里有头有脸的贵族后代，他们的侍从一直在中间拉着两个主儿，期盼他们不要在这里给家族惹是生非。可惜的是，这酒劲一上来，拦也拦不住。甚至有的没心眼儿的佣人，也跟着参与打斗。

一时之间，劝架的和打架的都分不清，酒馆乱哄哄的，不少客人都望而却步。

巴基和梅莉躲在一旁，并没有参与的想法，他们只能沿着墙壁，朝门口挤过去。

然而，没走几步，忽然，酒馆的大门被人撞开，穿着铁甲的士兵哗啦啦一堆涌入酒馆，将闹事的两人彻底分开。士兵手握铁剑或长矛，浑身武装的没有一丝偷袭的机会。

而站在最中间的那位穿着棕色燕尾服的绅士，留着及肩的卷发，他轻飘飘地扫了一下在场的所有人，尤其是那两个闹事的，眼神有了些许变化。而只用这一眼，那两个人瞬间像是被冻上一样，不敢再动一下。

没有人敢说话，一时间，刚才还闹哄哄的酒馆瞬间安静的仿佛没有人一样。

海伦这时候笑语盈盈地迎上来：“尊敬的爱德华先生，您今天光临小店，也是来品尝蜂蜜酒的吗？”

爱德华轻轻地摇了摇头，目光忽然捕捉到角落里一个灰扑扑的身影。他说道：“不必了，我今天只是来接人的。”说罢，他走向角落，停在了巴基的面前，在所有人震惊的目光中，尊敬的弯下腰说道：“詹姆斯殿下，还有半个小时就要日落了，如果将军回来看不到您，肯定会不开心的。请您和我回去吧。”

此刻，最尴尬的莫过于刚才说巴基坏话的两位少爷了，全国上下谁不知道六皇子詹姆斯虽然身份低微，奈何人家攀上了罗杰斯家族，更别提那个军权在手的史蒂夫罗杰斯了，那可是位连国王都不敢干涉的主啊。

巴基平静地摘下斗篷的帽子，那张精致的脸孔在众人眼中显露出来。

“辛苦你了，爱德华。我们走吧。”他半低着头，朝着门口走去，周围的群众纷纷不由自主地往后退给他让路。梅莉跟在他的身后，下意识地瞥了一眼那两个贵族少爷。

爱德华默不作声地跟在他们的身后。

本来以为这就相安无事了，谁知巴基前脚还没迈出大门，就听见那个叫做阿德勒的少爷自己小声嘟囔了一句：“不就是个卖屁/股的婊/子吗？还真当自己是个王子了。”

有人撑腰，梅莉立马就开口吼道：“你说什么呢！！”但她被巴基立刻拦了下来，巴基把她挡在身后，用着一种不可思议的平静目光瞟了一眼阿德勒，后者不由自主地打了个寒颤。

“不管我是不是王子，但阿德勒少爷身为施密特家族的继承人，从小接受过良好的教育，天天把‘婊/子’这种字眼挂在嘴边的，我看不像一个贵族，更像是街头不学无术的乞丐。”

“你！”阿德勒想要冲上去，但一下子就被士兵拦了下来。

巴基并不在意他的动作，直接转过身子离开了酒馆。身后的梅莉冲他做了个鬼脸，也跟了上去。

而最后的爱德华，摩挲了一下下巴，忽然抬眼说道：“把他的舌头割下来。”

此话一出，众人都倒吸一口冷气。更别提当事人阿德勒了，他被爱德华的语气吓到，躲在自家的仆人身后，不断地往后退，口里还不断念叨着“我是施密特家族的独子，你们不能这样对我。”

当然，这并没有能够拯救他的命运。

一刀落下，汹涌的鲜血从他的嘴里流出，甚至因为疼痛失了知觉，有些血被吞进了胃里，像是硫酸一样灼烧着他的喉咙和胃部。他的瞳孔无限放大，里面满满的难以置信。但此刻他已经说不出话，只能发出呜呜的哭声。

他趴在地上，周围没有人敢上去扶他。

“不过呢，你应该感谢今天是我在场。”爱德华擦了擦手上被溅到的血迹，“不然，今天你失去的，恐怕不止是舌头，而是整个头颅了。”

*

等回到庄园的时候，最后一丝暮霭也在地平线处消失殆尽。巴基心一沉，看到门口停好的马车，心下已经了然。爱德华将他送到了主寝室的门口，巴基脱下沾满灰尘的斗篷，递给了一侧的梅莉。

爱德华为他打开门，然后恭敬地冲里面的人鞠了一躬，就退了出去。

巴基看了看坐在沙发上还穿着军装，正在看报纸的男人，踌躇了几秒钟走进去。

那人放下报纸，金色的头发有些凌乱，但那双湛蓝色的眸子还是一如既往的好看。他拍了拍自己的膝盖，轻声说道：“过来。”

巴基顺从地走过去，侧坐在沙发前的地毯上，将头靠在那人的膝盖上，乖巧的像一只猫咪一样，将自己最脆弱的后颈暴露在男人的面前。

“听说你今天遇见施密特家和皮尔斯家的两个少爷了？”史蒂夫随意的有一下没一下地抚摸着詹姆斯柔顺的发丝，“爱德华说，他们还为难你了？”这人的重量让他感到一阵心安。

巴基舒服的闭上眼，哼哼道：“也没有，不过是说了几句难听的话罢了，我早就习惯了。”

“你倒是心大。”史蒂夫轻笑一声。

他忽然把坐在地毯上的巴基捞起来，后者也没想到他有这么大的力气。突然腾空，巴基一下子跨坐在史蒂夫的大腿上，那人的关键位置就顶着他的肚子，让这位刚成年的小王子一下就羞红了脸。

史蒂夫似乎今天心情不错，没有责怪他偷跑出去。密密麻麻的吻落在他的下巴上，柔软的触感像是在蹭一只大型金毛。巴基的呼吸加粗，他环抱着史蒂夫的脖子，让自己不要滑落下去。

而史蒂夫也感觉到他的不安，双手握住他的细腰，固定住他的位置。细密的吻沿着喉结滑到脖颈，再一路来到后颈，巴基想着自己的脖子怕是红了一片。而史蒂夫对他的后颈似乎情有独钟，又亲又咬的，有一瞬间他似乎都感觉血管被咬破，涓涓血流在顺着脖子留下。而事实证明那只是他的错觉，流下的液体也是他和史蒂夫汗液的混合体。

突然，门口响起了“咚咚”的敲门声，爱德华在门口说道：“将军，奥丁森少爷已经在会客厅等着了。”

这时候，史蒂夫的手才刚伸进巴基的裤子里几秒钟。纵使这位接受过良好教育的贵族少爷，也难得的小声咒骂了一句。

巴基脸红着从他身上爬下来，目送着衣冠不整的史蒂夫开门出去，而爱德华似乎早有准备的守候在门口，等着给他的主人整理仪表。

“去洗个澡吧，晚上带你去参加国王的宴会。”

巴基点头，不过待所有人离去后，他只是坐在原地，抱着膝盖不知道在思考些什么。直到有人象征性的敲了敲已经是开着的门。

他抬头望过去，敲门的洛基已经走入了房内。

空气中还留有丝丝暧昧的味道，洛基嫌弃的摆了摆手，他冷笑道：“小日子过得可以啊，是不是都快忘了我。”

“你可别了吧，我又不比你，还有哥哥的荫蔽，我如果没有了靠山，早晚有一天会被二哥搞死。”巴基撇了撇嘴。

“呵，就算你留下，等达伦公主和罗杰斯联姻，你一样要玩完。不过要我说，这罗杰斯就是厉害，既能受五皇子当学生，又和二皇子的同胞姐姐订婚，不管以后谁继承了王位，那可都少不了他的好处。”洛基狡黠地凑近巴基小声问道，“你是怎么在这只老狐狸身边活那么久的？”

巴基冷哼一声，把洛基往旁边一推：“要不你来试试？别绕圈子了，我要的东西准备好了吗？”

洛基看上去胸有成竹的样子，巴基也不急，陪他瞎扯了很久。

“那当然，也不看看我是谁。这些东西，连我哥哥都不知道，”洛基骄傲的仰起头，“早就和你说了，不靠索尔我也能活得很好。”

“行行行，”巴基哪有闲工夫和他谈这些，“我什么时候能拿到？”

“很快了，等今晚的宴会一过，我就去帮你拿过来。”

听罢，巴基看上去放松了很多，灰绿色的眸子第一次亮了许多，也许是对自由的向往，也许他只是想活着。

“唉，可惜啊可惜，”洛基故意感叹道，“整个王国哪个女孩不爱慕着英俊骁勇的罗杰斯将军，抢破头颅地把自己往人家的床上送，谁想得到，他的小情人早就准备好了跑路的一切。”

巴基眨眨眼，望着窗外的暗下来的天空，没有说话。


	2. RUN

脖颈处系上黑色蝴蝶结的领花，从东方运来的上等丝绸紧紧的束缚住巴基的气管，让他几乎快要喘不过来气。待几名侍衣的佣人退下后，他忍不住松了松脖子上的领结，不然他怕待会儿自己会在国王的宴会上窒息而死。

指尖的丝滑触感让他多摩梭了两下，半送着的蝴蝶结松垮的搭载他的锁骨处。

巴基望向镜子里的自己，漂亮的像个娃娃，眼睛透彻却空洞，没有一丝生命力，但眼底却又朦胧间闪过一抹不甘和倔强。

——“怎么又把领结弄乱了？”

他猛地转过头，看到一身正装的罗杰斯就靠在门旁，明明穿着贵族最高等级的礼服，却像个街边的混混一副不羁模样斜靠在半敞着的门上。

一瞬间，巴基以为自己看到了年轻时的罗杰斯，那个他年幼时悄悄溜出宫去看到的意气风发的小战士。

但很快，他收敛了眼中的惊讶和不安。罗杰斯也朝他走了过来，不顾他意愿的将那朵领花重新系好在他的喉间——似有若无的挡住了他的喉结，可他不敢反抗，只能堪堪地咽了下口水。

幸好，领花也并非像刚才那般难以忍受，巴基扭了扭脖子，开始习惯了这种被束缚的感觉。

罗杰斯从头到脚审视了一遍巴基，那目光算不上凌冽，也不够黏稠，好像真的就是在打量后者今晚的妆容是否合适，而结果显而易见——这么漂亮的孩子，就算是在泥里打个滚出来恐怕也是好看的。他似乎还算满意，只是心里痒痒的，于是，他凑上去轻啄了下巴基的嘴唇，说：“走吧，别让大家久等了。”

回答他的是巴基抿嘴一笑，当然，他也听得到，这人在他转身之后，小声地自言自语道：

“切，反正又没人敢生你的气，晚点又怎么啦。”

*

虽说是国王的宴会，但贵族间谁不知道，这背后自然又是罗杰斯家族主导的。看看，人家就算晚来几个小时，也没人敢在背后说闲话，毕竟，施密特家那个小少爷就是最好的例子。

终于，在各位贵族已经把快一年的坊间秘事聊完之际，罗杰斯将军姗姗来迟，身后还跟着那位大家鄙夷不屑的六皇子。

习惯了大家的冷眼相待，巴基对这种目光倒是不在意，况且，他面前还站着整个王国的权力中心。所有贵族都屈膝鞠躬行见面礼，而这种架势几乎赶得上国王和亲王的觐见礼仪，相同的，始终跟在罗杰斯身边的巴基也享受到这种待遇。

不过，毕竟罗杰斯身处要职，要去应酬各色人等，他也没要求巴基一直跟着，于是，巴基自己开始在宴会上闲逛起来。

首先，他那位没干过什么正事除了为爱播撒种子的老爹，由于身体抱恙并没有出席。巴基轻抿了下手中的蜜酒，辛辣伴随着微弱还酸涩的甜味让他差点吐了出来，于是他又把这杯酒放回了侍从的托盘上。

巴基拿着丝巾擦了擦嘴角，猜想估计国王的缺席还是面子问题，毕竟，他一个快六十的人，天天被一个三十多岁的“小白脸”（巴基曾偷听到国王的原话）压制，大概也并不想和其同台出席。

当然，巴基对此并不感兴趣，王室的问题一直是他不愿涉及的，对于他而言，能够活下去就是上帝最好的恩赐。他将其他想法摒弃掉，开始专心致志品尝各式甜点。

果然，奶油的黏稠口感和水果的清香让他成功忘掉今天所有的不开心，徜徉在甜味堆砌成的糖果城堡，就像躺在一块糖丝拉出的云朵之上，浑身都是暖洋洋又软绵绵的。

然而，这种快乐并没有持续很久。

因为久违的声音在他耳边响起：

“亲爱的弟弟，好久不见呀？”

巴基一愣，奶油在嘴里融化掉也没来得及吞咽，堵着嗓子感到一阵反胃。他咳嗽了两声，狠狠的咬了下嘴唇，勉强的挂上一幅笑容：

“四哥…好久不见。”他把“不见”二字咬的很重，仿佛真的要老死不相往来的那种。

但路易斯似乎对此见怪不怪了，他保持着那副优雅却又神秘的微笑，举起手中的酒杯，说到：“罗杰斯将军可把你‘照顾’地真好，就连我这个哥哥都好久都见不上一面。”

巴基把手里的盘子放下，毫不在意地用袖子擦了下嘴：“路易斯，你想说什么就直说，不要拿出平时那副神神秘秘的模样。”

巴基最厌恶平时他这位四哥藏一半说一般的模样，那副伪善的笑容任谁看了都瘆得慌。而事实上，这位四皇子虽然也是嫡子，却对皇位没有半分念想，平日里也见人很少，神秘的有些过分了。而偌大的皇宫里，也似乎只有这个笑面虎愿意和不受宠的六皇子说上几句话。

这样一来，皇宫里难免也要传起些流言蜚语。

更别提是巴基傍上罗杰斯之后了。

当然啦，没人敢说尊贵的罗杰斯大人的坏话。

要泼脏水也要往那个庶出的小皇子身上泼。

“看你最近又胖了些，罗杰斯恐怕没少投喂吧？唔，也有可能是你偷偷吃好东西，毕竟，我可爱的小弟最擅长这些事了，不是吗？”路易斯脸上的笑容不变，就连嘴角扬起的弧度都无丝毫变化，他伸出修长的食指，戏谑性的卷起巴基的一缕长发。

巴基一把打掉他的手，他便瘪着嘴摇头，装作失落的样子感叹道：“哎呀呀，都说嫁出去的女儿泼出去的水*，没想到弟弟长大了也向着外人说话，亏你小时候我还帮你推三哥……”

“路易斯！”

巴基忽然低声打断他，眉宇间全是难以置信，他气的胸腔上下起伏喘粗气。他一把拉过路易斯，两人到了一个灯光较暗的角落里。

“你知不知道你在说些什么？这里人多眼杂，你，你还敢……”巴基顿时话都说不下去，把头偏过去，不再看向路易斯。

而路易斯的目的也很明显达到了，他又恢复了开始的笑容，忽地抬起手擦掉巴基嘴角余留的一抹果酱，动作轻柔的很，目光却是清明的很。

“我就知道，我可爱的弟弟还是没有长大，还是和小时候一样天真可爱。”他的眼神忽然变得有些怀念，伸出手揉了揉巴基的头，“真希望一切都不会变呀。”

“你在胡言乱语些什……”巴基皱眉，路易斯却突然凑过来，在他的右脸颊上轻轻一吻。

“跑的越远越好呀。”

路易斯在他的耳旁轻轻说道。

巴基瞬间愣住，但还没等他反应过来，另一个高大的身影挡住了光。他微微抬头，看到罗杰斯板着脸站在一旁，抓住他的手腕，力度比往日要大得多，估计又要留下一圈红印，但是那力道似乎还带着隐隐的颤抖。

他在生气吗？

巴基被拉走的那一刻还在出神地想着，他恍惚间听到罗杰斯在和路易斯客气地打了招呼，具体说了什么他也没在意，但从路易斯微微抽动的嘴角可以看出，他居然也会生气，估计罗杰斯也没说什么好话。但好在，他最后只是礼貌性的行了个礼，目送两人的离去。

*

巴基一路被拉到后花园，外面的空气还是冷的很，让只穿了礼服的巴基不禁打了个哆嗦。他一直被紧抓着的手腕已经麻木了，手指充血又疼又痒，但他不敢多说一句抱怨，因为从罗杰斯那张脸他就能读出这人隐隐的怒火。

走到一处灌木丛中，旁边的花圃飘来一阵芳香，罗杰斯终于停下了脚步，他转身，看到身后被拽过来的巴基略显狼狈，但他不知怎得，第一次忍住了给他整理仪表的冲动。

“跪下。”他说道，声音听上去比这风还要冷上几分，却让巴基瞬间冷静了下来。

这种命令听上去难听至极，除了打击听者的尊严似乎毫无作用，而幸好听的人是一位寄人篱下的庶子，还好说的人是一位至高无上的将军。

幸好听的是巴基·巴恩斯，还好说的是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

巴基顺从的跪了下来，他甚至不需要罗杰斯的下一句指令，自觉地拉开面前之人的腰带，然后是外裤，最后是亵裤。他挑眉，面对熟悉的，目前还安静蛰伏的性器，自觉地张开嘴吞吐起来。

今晚算得上是月黑风高，昏暗的月光被完全挡在了厚重的云层后面，西北风吹过，吹的树叶沙沙作响，却也带来了更香的芬芳，几乎让巴基靠着花香记起了童年时母亲的模样。

为了取悦一个人，巴基必须要小心翼翼的避开牙齿的刮蹭，完全用嘴唇和舌头在进行摩擦。他尽力吞的更深，尽管顶着喉咙的感觉并不太好，几乎让他反胃，但他还是很好的忍住。

随着他的吞咽和舔舐，他能感觉到口中性器的变化。巴基忍不住抬眼，果然，罗杰斯不再是刚才一副板着脸的模样，此刻他似乎咬着后齿，像是在忍耐什么，呼吸的节奏也开始变得紊乱。

嘴唇开始变得充血肿胀，酸涩的让他快要放弃，正当他以为马上就要结束，并且这不过是普通的一次口活时，罗杰斯的手猝不及防地深入他的头发，扶着他的后脑勺加快了速度。

巴基一愣，他下意识地反抗，但却只能发出呜呜的声音，听上去更像是呻吟。他埋怨地抬头瞪了一眼罗杰斯，这个人从来不会在口交的时候做出任何反应，今天突然发什么疯，然而，他的小动作在罗杰斯眼中也只能算得上撒娇。

当过了很久结束时，巴基面对着满嘴腥甜的白色液体，连吞咽的动作都做不出来，只能一半从嘴角流下，一半从喉咙流进食道。

他有些失神的望向罗杰斯，那人却没有任何的表示，只是抿下嘴，说着“我还要去觐见国王”就匆匆离开了。

巴基终于放松的跪坐下来，闭上眼，收好自己破碎一地的自尊心和廉耻心。

突然，一个手帕递到他的面前。

他睁开眼睛，是一脸不情愿的洛基。

——“看来你也没我想象中过的好。”

——“也没那么差，罗杰斯……他平常也不这样的。”

巴基告诉洛基，也告诉自己。


End file.
